1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to art of transportation devices, specifically an improvement to the transportation of dunnage.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the expense of waste disposal and the modern push for re-use and recycling there is a need for an easy, inexpensive and convenient method for the transportation of dunnage, which is the packaging material and transportation containers. Dunnage is usually made of cardboard, but can also be made out of other materials
The current method is to either throw the dunnage away or to transport it loose in the back of the shipping vehicles. The first method is a waste of money and natural resources as the material is not being re-used or recycled, but deposed of There is a cost associated with the deposing large quantities of dunnage in already crowded trash dumps and land fields. There is also a great cost of natural resources since the material is not being recycled. The second method is inefficient where the dunnage can shift and is hard to maneuver. The dunnage can be damaged and can not be moved by conventional methods such as the forklift.
There is a need for a dunnage transport device and method that will make it easy to move and transport the dunnage. There is a need to use common moving methods and devices such as a forklifts and available items such as a pallet. The transportation device must be compact and easy to transport when not in use as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,674, by Thorud, et al. for a collapsible container and pallet assembly. The container may be folded between an upright container configuration and a collapsed stored configuration.
There is still room for improvement within the art.
1. Field of the Invention
U.S. Class 410/32
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR § 1.97** >and 1.98<.